


My little sunshine

by daisy_illusive



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Lawyer JinWoo is a crush, M/M, Sunshine baby SanHa, fluffy fluffy fluffy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: La vida de JinWoo sería fría y sin sentido si no tuviera a su lado a SanHa, que le daba calor y un motivo por el cual vivir





	My little sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> —Historia escrita para mi querida Choa, que ganó un jueguecillo por twitter.  
> —No estoy muy acostumbrada a ASTRO todavía, pero poco a poco me voy haciendo con las cosas esenciales para poder escribir de ellos. Espero que te guste.

          Park JinWoo había entrado al mercado laboral hacía muy poco tiempo —apenas un par de meses— después de haberse pasado estudiando como un loco los últimos años de su vida. Había sacado buenas notas, había conseguido becas y, sobre todo, se había acabado agenciando uno de los mejores trabajos de los que fueron ofertados a sus compañeros de promoción. JinWoo, gracias a todo el esfuerzo que había realizado durante la carrera, había entrado a uno de los bufetes de abogados más prestigiosos de toda Corea del Sur y, aunque todavía era un becario, tenía mucha proyección de futuro dentro de aquel entorno. Estar en ese lugar era lo que había deseado cuando comenzó a estudiar y ahora que lo había conseguido, el chico debía de estar rebosante de felicidad… pero no era así.

 

          Al contrario de lo que había hecho en las prácticas, donde había ayudado a uno de los abogados del bufete con un par de casos, en el trabajo que realizaba ahora que era un empleado de plantilla, era imposible para él tocar ningún documento o discutir con algún otro abogado sobre un caso. Ahora, JinWoo solo tocaba documentos para ordenarlos y solo entraba a los despachos de los demás abogados cuando estos querían un café recién hecho. El chico sabía que los comienzos eran difíciles y que todo el mundo había tenido que escalar desde lo más bajo para llegar a la cumbre, pero a JinWoo le dolía que no valoraran sus aptitudes y capacidades y que simplemente lo trataran como un chico para todo.

 

          Por eso, cada día que pasaba, aunque realmente no tenía nada por lo que estar agobiado, JinWoo se sentía cada vez más y más estresado y, sobretodo, fuera de lugar dentro de aquel bufete.

 

          Gracias al cielo, tenía a alguien cerca que lo ayudaba con esa presión y con ese estrés, alguien que, a pesar de no ser más que un niño, era como un pequeño sol que iluminaba su vida y que le ayudaba a seguir adelante en los momentos más duros para no desesperar.

 

          SanHa era su vecino, el hijo de los vecinos de enfrente, y prácticamente desde que había tenido capacidad para ser responsable, había cuidado mucho de él cuando sus padres no se encontraban en casa. Se habían visto crecer el uno al otro y conocían mejor al otro que a sí mismos, por lo que JinWoo confiaba mucho en SanHa a pesar de que éste seguía todavía en el instituto. El mayor sabía perfectamente que si lo necesitaba, no tenía más que cruzar el rellano y llamar a su puerta para que el chico alegrara su vida y alejara cualquier rastro de infelicidad o de estrés.

 

          En la facultad había tratado de hacerlo todo por él mismo, sin tener que precisar de la ayuda de nadie, pero cuando jugaba con SanHa en el pequeño parque que se encontraba a apenas un par de calles de sus casas los fines de semana que no tenía mucho que hacer se había sentido muy feliz y liberado, por lo que desde entonces, había comenzado a buscarlo y, desde ese momento, había sido SanHa quien lo había mantenido a flote.

 

          Por eso, después de las agotadoras e insatisfactorias jornadas de su trabajo lo único que tenía que hacer para volver a creer que el mundo valía era ver a SanHa durante solo unos momentos. Porque solo con unos momentos al lado del menor era suficiente para él.

 

**Author's Note:**

> —Da gracias a San Ziaco (?) porque el fic se acabara llamando “My little sunshine” que es cute como el fic, porque al principio había pensado en llamarlo “STRESS: Come On”.


End file.
